The Last Night
by xLaurie-Chanx
Summary: Kaname realizes how things aren't the same between Yuuki and himself, and is ready to change it, for her sake.
1. Choices

He wanted her.

Kaname Kuran _needed _Yuuki Cross. He had loved her since she was born.

And yet, Yuuki still won't come willingly to him.

Kaname stood from his seat at the small chess table. He smelled blood. Sweet blood… And he knew exactly whose it was. He placed his fist on the window next to him.

"Yuuki's…" He whispered. Kaname ran his free hand through his long hair. Nobody should have tasted Yuuki's sweet blood. Not even him. He who lusted for his blood so much that it hurt….

"Disgusting." Kaname insulted himself. "What a monster I've become… Lusting for her blood like this." But Kaname knew this; he would not loose Yuuki to Zero. Yuuki needs someone who knows her… Someone who can make her happy… Someone who understands her….

"Me." Kaname said aloud. "Yuuki needs me."

"K-Kaname…" Yuuki whispered in her sleep. Her lips slightly parted showed that her sleep was peaceful, which calmed Kaname. He gently ran his hand through her short hair.

"Yuuki… Doesn't remember…" He told himself. How could she remember? The Yuuki he used to know… was gone. He'll get her back someday, he was sure.

Yuuki's breathing began to quicken, and she rolled slightly. Her sleep now looked disturbed…

"Yuuki?" Kaname moved his hand away from her face.

"No… It's scary…" She said in her sleep. "It's…Red…"

What was she dreaming of. "Yuuki," Kaname said again, his voice worried. She was so helpless in this…. Form.

"Kaname… is…." She mumbled. She must be remembering something….

"Yuuki, please, Wake up." Kaname whispered into her ear.

Yuuki's eyes flew open. When she saw Kaname's face, her eyes began to tear up.

"It's okay, Yuuki. I'm here." Kaname said, pulling Yuuki into his arms.

Tears flowed down her face, wetting his flowing night shirt. "Kaname-Senpai…"

It will be over soon….. Everything will be over soon, Yuuki.


	2. Tainted Change

_**Please note, this story could be a spoiler to anyone who hasn't watched the full season Vampire Knight Guilty or read the Manga up to book eight. If you haven't watched/read either of these and are interested in VK, please don't let me spoil the series for you! Continue the series and come back to read this fanfic later, kay :]?**_

_**Also, this fanfiction is taking place during an event that happened in the anime and manga. My version of this scene isn't exactly like the one in either, and I do not intend to copyright! All rights belong to VK and VKG's rightful owners.**_

Kaname needed this… He needed Yuuki's blood.

He was ashamed of himself. Never had he lusted for one blood with this much intensity. His lust for this girl's blood was starting to become unbearable.

Why did he want her blood? Was there really a reason? He could have anyone's blood that he'd like. But why Yuuki's?

Yuuki, who was so innocent.

Yuuki, who was so precious.

Yuuki, who was so…. Unforgivable.

_Stop this._ Kaname thought to himself. _What happened to Yuuki isn't her fault. She needs to be forgiven._

Kaname knew that she was on the edge. The edge of going insane.

"Not being able to remember… I'd also be crazy by now." Kaname told himself.

He had to do it… He had to solve this problem in a way that wouldn't cause her anymore pain. He had to…

Bite her.

Kaname chuckled. "Look at this animal I've become… The only way for me to save Yuuki is to cause her pain…"

How did that work? How could you save someone by causing them pain? Becoming a bloodthirsty animal that could only live during night couldn't possibly save someone. It would only cause her more pain…

"I have to do this." Kaname told himself. "Yuuki needs the answers."

She saw an older boy… one about the age of 12. He was precious to her. The only one she'd love. They had spent their lives together… He taught her everything. How to eat, read, and even dress. How did she loose him? How could she let someone so important to her fade away so easily?

"Yuuki, you're awake." Kaname was sitting next to her.

"I-I want…" She said softly, sitting up.

"Yes, I know what you want to do." Kaname said softly.

Yuuki pushed him down so he was lying down and leaned over him, her tongue sliding down his neck. What was this? She was craving blood already?

"I'm sorry, Yuuki. For turning you into this beast…" Kaname said softly.

Yuuki opened her mouth and pierced her fangs into Kaname's skin. His thick blood flowed into her mouth and down her throat. It wasn't the best, but it was enough to get by.

Kaname slowly ran his fingers through her hair. _I have her back…_ He thought to himself. _I have my Yuuki back…_

"Look at you, drinking my blood like this. This should have never happened to you…" Kaname continued to mumble as Yuuki continued to slurp his blood.

An image slowly flashed before Yuuki's eyes. Someone was standing… the blood spots were clearing away… Who was this person?

Yuuki lifted her mouth from Kaname's neck, her eyes wide with fear. "You saw it, didn't you?" Kaname asked.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Its okay, Yuuki. Things will be fine again soon… You'll see. I'll protect you…"

"K-Kaname-Senpai…" She whispered.

"You remember now, don't you?" He asked softly.

Yuuki nodded. "Mother was just trying to protect me…" Tears began to build up in her eyes.

"If you feel calmer, please, let it out." Kaname soothed her, running his hand down her back.

"I-I think something's wrong with me…" She mumbled.

"What makes you think that?"

"All this time… I've been in love with my elder brother…" She smiled up at him with tears gleaming in her eyes.

The corners of his delicate mouth lifted into a small smile. "And what's wrong with that?" Kaname eyed a drop of blood on Yuuki's lower cheek, and brushed it away with his tongue.

_My Yuuki… Finally remembers…._

"We're fiancée's," Kaname whispered into her ear.

"T-That's…"

"What beasts do?" Kaname's smile shifted. That's exactly what we are, Yuuki. Beasts. Beasts that feed off human blood…

Yuuki's body began to tremble at the memory of her parents, who had also intermarried to keep the purebloods alive. That last hug that Yuuki received from her mother… was so warm… so promising….

"We'll finish him, Yuuki. That man will cease to live. I can promise you that."

Rido Kuran… Who had taken the life of their father and caused their mother to leave and take Yuuki's memories for her own sake.

Rido Kuran…. Who was Kaname's master. 

Rido Kuran… Must be killed. But by who?


End file.
